The True Evil
by Son Fasha
Summary: A Dragonball Z and Yuyu Hakusho crossover. Gohan pissed on Goten and Trunks. So, They call the dragon and make a wish. Then Yusake is send after Gohan because of the wish. See want will happen to are heros. R/R please.
1. Revenge is Sweet

Well here you guys go, the first chapter. I worte it last night, I hope you enjoy it, and please email me back when one of you two wirte the next chapter. Thanks -SSM[pic]  
  
Hello all, this is SSM here! Now this is another new story, but I'm not doing this alone. Along with ssj2m and saiyagal, we are going to make this story! This story will be on all 3 of our user names, plus their web sites, so this well be a easy story to find. I hope you enjoy this story, it should be crazy with 3 insane minds?lol.  
  
We do not own Dragonball Z, so don't brother to sue us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ The True Evil  
  
Revenge is Sweet  
  
"Trunks, have you found it yet?"  
  
Goten yelled as he hold a bag filled with 6 dragonballs. Each ball glowing as Goten looked up at his friend. Trunks was on top of a mountain, and still could hear Goten's cries.  
  
"For the last time, hang on I'm still looking for it."  
  
"How long is this going to take?"  
  
"The radar says it should be right here?"  
  
Trunks started to move some bushes out of the way, until he found the 4 star dragonball glowing.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Trunks called as he jumped down the mountain, with the dragonball in his hand. He landed and gave Goten the dragonball.  
  
"Trunks, why are we getting the dragonballs anyway?"  
  
"Because we have to do something really bad to Gohan."  
  
"But why Trunks? Gohan is really cool."  
  
"Don't you remember what he did to us?"  
  
Goten blinked a couple of times, and then shook his head no. Trunks slapped his hand on his face and sighed.  
  
"I'm worry about you sometimes."  
  
Goten, yet again, blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Remember yesterday when?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~To Flashback Land~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten were a playstation 2 in Gohan's room. Trunks have brought it over to Goten's house. Gohan was at his desk, studying, as the boys played.  
  
"I'm winning."  
  
Trunks called out as he laughed. Goten set down the controller.  
  
"Let's play again."  
  
"No Goten, I already won all 600 games! Lets play a different game."  
  
"But this one is my favorite. Plus you didn't win all 600 games, I won 2 of them!"  
  
"No you didn't! I won all 600 of them."  
  
"You can even ask Gohan! He will say I have won 2 games."  
  
"Gohan, has Goten won any games."  
  
Gohan put down his pen and looked over at Trunks and Goten, waiting for an answer.  
  
"How am I suppose to know? It's not like I have been watching."  
  
Gohan said in annoyed tone. He has been trying to study, but the game was too loud.  
  
"Well I won."  
  
Trunks said as he crossed his arms and looked the other way.  
  
"Well you cheated! Just like in the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
Trunks eyes widen and he turned back to face Goten.  
  
"I did not cheat! You turned super saiyan first!"  
  
"So! You said you weren't going to use your left arm and energy attacks and you did both!"  
  
"Your just mad because I'm better then you at everything."  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Gohan put his hand on his face, he was so tired, and he had to study for a test. Goten and Trunks were screaming their heads off, and his mother could not do anything since she was out with Bulma. Gohan breathed in and out, and then turned to the young half saiyans.  
  
"You guys, I'm trying to study, can you please just play your game."  
  
Both Goten and Trunks looked up at Gohan.  
  
"One more game Goten, winner takes all!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Goten and Trunks both picked up their controllers and started to play their game again. Gohan sighed in some relief, at least they weren't yelling and the game making that annoying noise. Gohan picked up his pen and started working again.  
  
3 minutes later?  
  
"I WON!"  
  
Goten said as he dropped his controller, he started jumping up and down.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
Trunks yelled as he looked over at his controller, and then this friend.  
  
"And you said winner takes all! So I win."  
  
"YOU DON'T WIN!"  
  
Trunks yelled as he punched his friend. Goten was in too good of a mood and nothing happen to him.  
  
"So I'm better then you!"  
  
Goten yelled as he jumped up and down more, cheering his little head off.  
  
"Gohan, he doesn't win, does he?"  
  
Trunks asked as he pointed to Goten, Goten stopped jumping up and down.  
  
"You know I won Trunks. Your just mad because I'm better then you."  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
"Yes it is, ask Gohan." Trunks and Goten started yelling, Gohan was turning red as he broke his pen, having ink fly every where.  
  
"I know who won."  
  
Gohan said clammy as he walked up to the playstation 2.  
  
"Who?"  
  
They both asked as Gohan shot an energy blast at the ps2.  
  
"Me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bye FlashBacks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh I remember now. But what will we wish for?"  
  
Goten asked as he looked at his friend.  
  
"We should wish for Gohan to have a evil twin. I was watching this one show and it had a evil twin causing trouble everywhere. But a opposite from Gohan. Then the evil twin can run around his High School, that will show him."  
  
"So I will have a sister? Since a girl is opposite from a boy."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Let's call the Dragon!"  
  
Goten said as he started to take the dragonballs out of his bag and into a circle. Once they were done, Trunks put out his hands.  
  
"Dragon I summon you forth. Shenlong!"  
  
Trunks screamed as the dragon started to appear in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How is their wish going to turn out to be? What will lie ahead for Gohan?  
  
So there you go, the first chapter. I think it went really good. I hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey, ssj2m, and saiyagal 


	2. Whoops

A/N: Hey hey, how ya'll doin' today? This is chapter 2 of what's gonna be one really messed-up story, a combo between myself, super-saiyan-monkey, and ssj2m! How it came into being.well, mesa was thinking a few days ago, about all three of our stories and what would a mix be like.so me and ssj2m chatted with super-saiyan-monkey, and hatched this thing! The summery: Gohan got Goten and Trunks mad, and.well, read on!  
  
Super-saiyan-monkey's first chapter recap from saiyagal: When Gohan blew up their favorite game system, the squirt duo just had to make him pay. So they went off to look for the Dragonballs and wish a diabolical wish (oh no!)! The very last thing that happened was that Shenron, the Dragon of Earth, rose from the fiery pits of hellish central Earth (literally)! What will happen now? Will the wish of Goten and Trunks work perfectly, or completely out of control? (Gee, I wonder.) We'll find out today!  
  
Ch 2: Whoops!  
  
"I guess.that's Shenron." Goten muttered under his breath, which of course Trunks picked up.  
  
"Yeah, I heard my parents talking about him," he said quietly.  
  
"Gohan says-"  
  
Trunks popped him on the head, causing him to stop and whimper, covering his head. "Goten, we're here for revenge ON Gohan, you idiot!" he snapped, unconsciously acting just like his father. "I-I forbid you to mention his name!"  
  
"But he's my brother-"  
  
"Oh Goten, just shut up!"  
  
During their bickering, a large sweat drop had formed on the side of Shenron's face. Now he rumbled, "EXCUSE ME."  
  
The squirts jumped and looked up. "Y-yes?" Trunks stammered.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "Well?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. "I thought you had an idea of how to phrase it!"  
  
"You're the smart one, what are you looking at me for?"  
  
The dragon was becoming impatiant. "DO YOU HAVE A WISH OR NOT?"  
  
"Yeah, of course we do!" Trunks called back up. "We want Gohan to have an evil twin sister, a demon side that screws with his life!"  
  
Goten muttered under his breath, "I thought you said not to mention Gohan."  
  
"What the HELL are you two DOING?!" Gohan's angry voice behind them cried.  
  
Goten and Trunks stared at each other in horror. Then they slowly turned around to see one pissed off Gohan. His narrowed eyes were dark with a burning fire as he glared at them. "Once again," and his voice was heated with annoyance, "What are you doing? Why are you calling the dragon?"  
  
Before either could answer, Shenron rumbled from above, "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED."  
  
And before their very eyes, Gohan went stiff as a board and screamed as he started to change.  
  
His hair became longer. His clothes melted and went black, fitting him skin tight. His chest grew a bit, and the features of his face became somewhat softer. And last but not least, his hair and eyes glowed and settled, hair becoming black again and eyes becoming dark, deep blood red.  
  
And just like that, it was no longer Gohan. It was a young, evil looking female.  
  
Above them Shenron said in his deep voice, "IT HAS BEEN DONE. GOOD BYE."  
  
Trunks panicked. He didn't like the cruel smirk on the girl's face. "Wait! Can't we reconsider?!"  
  
The dragon ignored him and disappeared, taking the balls with him and leaving the squirts to deal with Gohan's twin.  
  
And she didn't seem very happy with them.  
  
"Hi," she said with a purr in her voice. "I am Misshi.the Demon Queen of the Spirit Plane."  
  
Goten gulped. "Where's my brother?"  
  
"Your brother?" Misshi asked, and snorted. "Don't worry," and she chuckled, "he's fine where he is."  
  
"Let Gohan back!" Trunks cried, sounding a lot braver then he felt.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I'm having too much fun, and besides, if you want Gohan around, why did you wish for me?" She laughed cruelly at their faces. "I thought so. Now, I'm going to make sure you don't follow me."  
  
"And just how are you gonna do that?!" Goten snapped.  
  
"Like this."  
  
And Misshi jumped to the attack. Within a millisecond her fist had collided with Goten's stomach. Not relenting, she then let loose a volley of ki blasts at close range. When the smoke cleared, Goten's bloody body lay there on the dirt.  
  
"GOTEN!" screamed Trunks, but Misshi wasn't done. She quickly shot over and knocked him out with a roundhouse kick. Her work done, she smiled and flew off.  
  
An hour later, Trunks stirred. He blearily opened his eyes and noticed with some surprise that he was in his bed back home. Next to him was Goten, fast asleep.  
  
Trunks nudged him. "Hey, Goten?"  
  
"Ummmmm." Goten moaned and sat up. "Wha?"  
  
"Are we dead?"  
  
"Nah." he yawned.  
  
"That was bad."  
  
Goten nodded. "Uh-huh. That was, as Gohan would say, a major oops."  
  
"Yup."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hehe! Goten and Trunks are in trouble! With Misshi, the evil twin of Gohan, on the loose, how will the good guys stop her? And what happens when the boys' parents figure out what they've done? See it all next time on Dragonball Z! (I always wanted to say that! ^_^) Next chapter will be ssj2m's, so enjoy!!!  
  
-saiyagal, ssj2m, and super-saiyan-monkey 


End file.
